


The Misfit and His Angel

by ToddlerDracoMalfoy



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToddlerDracoMalfoy/pseuds/ToddlerDracoMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a relationship sprouts between the two contrasting teens, will it ensue? Will they believe in 'love at first sight'?</p><p>The Misfit/Punk- Drake. Confident, stoic and intimidating. Has a soft spot for animals, secretly caring and sweet.<br/>The Angel/Nerd- Kurt. Keeps himself to himself, quiet and shy. Likes studying, but wishes for someone to 'notice him', not just for what he is seen as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misfit and His Angel

 

 

**_Chapter One- Expectations._ **

 

It was Summer Break at Jubilee Campus, University for the Gifted. Students were either swarming around, packing up their things or sitting in the shade, attempting to get out of the glaring sun of midday. That excepted Kurt, the Universities only Honour Student. Having gotten in with perfect grades, he was hurriedly elected as both Dormitory Council President and Library Assistant. Although, as ironic as it may seem, he wasn't known that well around the Campus. Ignored, as you might put it. You'd see him sitting in the 'Nerd Clique' or in the Library. Coincidentally, that was where he was now. Studying.

Another student by the name of Drake was the complete polar opposite. He was one you'd see with the 'Punks Only' Clique, or smoking behind the Universities back entrance- away from the 'Hawks'- also known as The Prefects. Stuck up rule-setters. He was currently on his way to the Library, having been forced to bring back the book he had borrowed from the first year they had attended. He passed people who either stepped back quickly or froze in fear. To be honest, he hated this. He wanted to be accepted, but the reputation he currently held wasn't really the greatest. He was known for his mischievous expression, his low grades and his gentle ways towards animals. No, really, he was great with animals. You can't expect everyone to not have a good side, can you?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Library was just closing. The black-haired male cursed and walked in, looking around. His gaze caught Kurt's, but Kurt quickly looked away, closing his book and slipping his blazer back on. Drake smirked and silently made his way over to the other, leaning his head on the others shoulder and gripping onto his arm.

"I saw you starin'" He whispered down his neck, making the other's hair stand on end. Kurt froze, dropping his textbook on the table. Drake's smirk grew wider, and he wrapped the other arm around his waist. By now, the Library was empty, so it was just them two. Alone. Kurt's cheeks burnt a dark crimson, and he stood there, frozen. It took him a few moments to say anything, and when he did, it was of course what he expected. "C-Could you l-let go of me, p-please..?" He stammered, going red in the face. This just caused Drake to smirk and tighten his hold, both around his waist and his arm.

"No, I don't feel like it right now." The blue-black haired male whispered into his ear, which only made Kurt turn a darker tone of red (if that's even possible). Drake grinned, taking his hand off of the others wrist and reaching down for his textbook, with a fake bout of interest. He raised his brow and opened the bland, blank and boring front cover. "Kurt, huh? Well, the name's Drake. Pleasure to meet ya!"

Kurt stammered, faltering on words, his voice barely at a whisper. He had never had someone notice him, never mind the 'Bad Kid' of the Uni. "R-Really?" He mumbled, looking up at him and smiling ever so slightly. Drake nodded, letting his usual smirk be replaced with a kind and soft smile, the same one he uses when he finds animals. "Sure, kid."

"I'm not a 'kid'.." The nerd muttered, looking away and reaching for his book, then holding it to his chest protectively, his sandy-blonde bangs covering his eyes, which he didn't bother brushing out of the way. "I'm a Library Assistant." Drake chuckled, turning the blonde around and tucking his bangs behind his ears. "Oh, you must hate me then." "I never said that.." Kurt replied almost rapidly, his small smile growing slightly smaller as his blush increased, but Drake's grew wider. His heart pounded in his chest.

"I like you, D-Drake.."


End file.
